Twist of the Triplet Sisters (Demi Fanfiction)
by itzmicah02
Summary: At the city Albuquerque, New Mexico hospital where one women, Dianna, gave birth to a triplets named Demetria, Devonne, and Dallas. Through bitterness and vengeance Dianna's child was taken from her. And to sum it up, one massive day, they have lost their other child. My first story, try it out... Rated T but later on it will be changed to M if I feel like to.
1. Chapter 1

( _ if u ever see this, it mean there's a new POV)

•••***•••

I never imagine at the age of thirty, my life is great. I finally have a husband that truly love and care for me while I will soon have three daughters. Yes I am pregnant, in a few days I would give birth to three beautiful identical triplets. It may be cliché but I couldn't be any happier...㈴7 I had a wonderful childhood, but I was young, naïve and even call me stupid. I live at a nice neighbourhood, had greats friend, family and amazing boyfriend. The boyfriend, Patrick, was perfect I thought, but soon I realise he was not. I gave away everything for him and I even got married to him at the age eighteen. Age eighteen, can you imagine that? I left my friends and family for him and what did I get… I got an abuse, alcoholic man as a husband… What did I ever see in him. I told you I was stupid, I only thought on lust when I married him. Yes he was good in bed, but emotional part he was not. Now being married to him for two years, I feel trap, violated, suffocated and I can't handle it anymore. I run away from him and ask for annulment. He has no right to be my husband even if he fight for it, I have evidence showing he is no fit to become my partner... Now I thought my life was fini, finito, the end... I was abuse physically and emotionally with my husband, Patrick.. no wait my ex-husband, ran away and lived in a rotten neighbourhood while working in a minimum wage. Childhood life was great turn to horrible for one mistake as a teen, but when Eddie came along my life turn great/horrible to awesome. Eddie was my rock, my hero and now my wonderful husband and the father of my children.

* * *

How dare she... how dare her dump me. I gave away everything I have for. I gave away my family fortune to be with her and this is how she repay me. Dianna Dianna Dianna... I'll soon get revenge on you. You have humiliated me from my family and friends. My mother was right, you aren't worth my company. One day beware, I'll get vengeance on you. You'll regret annulling me.. -evil laugh- ㈴0 Days, weeks, months and years pass. I remarried again, but I didn't forget my vengeance on who humiliated me. Now I found that she was married and expected a child... he hated her more. It was supposed to be him to have a child with her and name her Dallas if it was a girl or Peter for the boy... now there's no chance. He had swear vengeance and vengeance he will get. He think and think and he finally realise the most thing will hurt her is the lost of her child. He grinned to himself and plotted his vengeance toward his ex-wife.㈴0 He found out where will she'll give birth to her child and ask Dianna Obgyn. Physician to take her child away from her unknowing to them that the Physician was the cousin of Patrick...

•••***•••

Drama begin. What will happen? Patrick's rich again...Will the Obgyn. Physician accept his money and has a heart to take away a child from her mother?... I know it's kinda boring right now, but hang in there... I do hope you enjoy this story... Like/Respond/Add I don't care even there are hate so I'll know what to improve, but not too much hate... so with further a due love love love ㈵6.


	2. Chapter 2

( - if u ever see this, it mean there's a new POV)

•••***•••

August 20,1998 1 a.m at the Albuquerque Hospital "I want you to push Mrs. De La Garza. I know you could do it," said Mike, the Head Obgyn. Physician. She'd lay down the hospital bed as she push with all her might. She cant not denied the pain she is enduring. Dianna looked at her husband, Eddie, eyes as she see the trill and joy inside him. Soon they will become a family and welcome there three new baby girl. "Amazing, Mrs. De La Garza. I could finally see one of the head. I want you to push more." She use her strength as she push her body out. "wahhhhhh!" The first cry she heard made her forget the pain she was enduring. "Amazing. Now I know daddy want to cut the umbilical cord." Eddie cut the cord and gave to one of the nurse to tend. "Ok what this little fella name going to be," the nurse said. "Devonne" "Beautiful name she will have, but now I need you to push again for the second baby." She push her might again and process the same process as the first. The baby was out, but the pain become worst. "Ahhhhh!" she yell as she started to doze off. "She's losing a lot of blood... I'm sorry Mr. De La Garza, I need you to stay here while I put your wife at the ER."

They rush the women to the ER as they tend to save the mother and the child. Mike was not going to brag, but he is one of the best Obgyn. Physician Surgeon out there. "Mrs. De La Garza is losing a massive blood, I need the suction ASAP." Hours later, he had save the mother and gave the child a form of drug to think he was dead. The mother was daze off while he was holding the infant child on his hand. He looked at he child than up the ceiling with a tear fell on his face. He knew what he is going to do will cause many lives, but if he want to protect his family from his evil cousin he must do as he abide. He took the infant and cloth him tight as he went through the back door to which Patrick stood. Mike gave the child to his sinister cousin and hope one day God will forgive what he had done. He regret giving the child away, but unknowing to his cousin, Dianna gave birth to three beautiful daughters. He would not give the other two child away from the mother. Now he hope someday, the child he had taken will find her true parent. But till then he promised to protect the child and someday he will tell the truth to her and her parent.

After he gave to the child, he went back to the De La Garza's family. He look at the father as he carried one of his child on his hand while the mother was weakly awaken beside the other child. "So what's this other little fella name." " Doc, her name is Denise," said the mother. "Doc, where is my other child," said Eddie. "I'm sorry, but your third child didn't make it through. I'm sorry for you loss." The couple look to each other and mourn for their loss of their child.

* * *

"My little child, from now on your going to be a Lovato" I walk back home as I hold my ex-wife/my true love child. As I walk inside the house, I saw my wife look at me than the baby. "Where did you got this baby," she said as he took her away from me. "I heard some noise outside and when I look outside our front door I saw this baby. Maybe the mother place her here and I thought we could keep it as our child. We've been trying to have a child. Maybe this baby is a gift from heaven," he lied to her. "Aww she is adorable, what are we going to name her?" "Dallas." He smile evily. "Dallas it is... Hi baby Dallas, I'm Rachel your new mother," she cooed to the baby.

** If your confuse, I'm sorry... The love team will come later but hang it there and support the book... any question just ask it away, I'll try to respond as quick as I can... Don't you hate Patrick right now...I do hope you enjoy this story... Thanks for the support. Again Like/Respond/Add I don't care even there are hate so I'll know what to improve, but not too much hate... so with further a due love love love ㈵6.**


	3. Chapter 3

( - if u ever see this, it mean there's a new POV)

* * *

CONTINUATION TO INTRO PART 2...

The family had morn to the child they have lost, but it doesn't mean they could move on and enjoy the family they still have. The children had grew beautiful, like any sibling there were rivalry to be hold. Devonne was the eldest sibling, but envied her little sister Denise due the closeness she has towards there parent. One day the family was camping to bond. The two sister along side with there father walk around the wood. Denise was being carried from his father and Devonne grew more jealousy to her sister. Devonne love her sister, but the jealousy was always there. Just one moment the father was distracted and Devonne accidently had push her little sister; unknowing there was a cliff. She fell as her body splash toward the flowing lake. Devoone yelled as the father ran up to them. She was gone and nowhere to be found. And so they search for her in days, weeks, and months and no avail. Four months later, she was pronounce to be dead. The family had morn to the lost of there other child, but in a hint of anger to there other daughter for the lost. In time they forgiven her, but the love became less than before.

Justin and his dad was fishing, then suddenly Justin saw something floating. "Daddy, whatzzz that," he said as he pointed toward it. The father look and his eye grew big. He maneuvered his boat as fast as he can and saw a little girl has been floating. He lift her up and went back to the surface and went toward their cabin. The dad lay the bruised little girl down the bed as he examine her injuries. "Daddy is she go-ing too be ok-ay," Justin said. " I don't know sweetly, but call your mom up here," he said. The little boy run up to his mom telling his daddy needed her...

Five days later, the little girl had woken up but didn't know who she was. The family went to the station and ask if there were any missing child, but there was none. The family search for her parent, but no avail. With no luck finding who she was, they had took her in as there own. "Justin come down please," her mother, Pattie, called out. The little boy jump out as he made a cute giggle. "Yessssss mommmyyyyyy," he said with a cute smile. "Baby, meet your little sister, Demetria. Be nice to her." Time pass they grew closer and Justin had fulfil his dream to become a singer. His sister was on his side till then and the closeness they have never fade.

* * *

Devonne is the name and don't forget it. Daughter of Dianna and Eddie De La Garza. I had a sisters but died (that's what my parent told me)... I'm a singer/actress. Also in love with my best friend, Nick Jonas. Many may think my life is perfect. Fame, money, the love, but its not. I'm just any other girl who is suffering through time to time. Life may be perfect on the outside, but in the inside is not. My only wish in life is for my family to show some love and compassionate. I know they love me, but they always mourn about there two child they have lost. They tend to forget about me. I know its sad to loss a daughters, but I did too loss a sisters and now I'm losing my parent as well. And my second wish to make my life complete is for Nick to realize my feeling for him and wish he feel the same.

Name is Demetria, but people usually call me Demi. I got my name from my adopted father, Demetrius. I knew they weren't my biological child, but they had treated me with love and affection even they found out I was diagnosed minor Muscular Dystrophy (I was thinking for a name something having a weak body and I found this). We have no secret on how they found me. I had loss my memory, no idea who's my real parent are. The family who had taken me tried to find my identity, but no avail. So now they are my family. I love to sing and dream to become a star one like my older brother, Justin Bieber. And I know what you're thinking; Justin Bieber as your brother, how awesome is that. However, I don't see him like other people see as a big bad superstar in a making. No.. if you knew him, you'll realise he is the sweetest guy in the world. The bad boy act is a cover up so no one could take advantage of him and the one he love. We've been betrayed before and when he got famous more people took advantage of us. And now knowing him, he'll be overprotective as ever mostly to me, but I don't mind because he is my boobear and I'm his pumpkin/Demibear (just don't let anyone hear that cause he'll only make an exception to me).

* * *

**Now you know a little bit of the two sister. The next chapter you will find out a little bit of the third sibling and the first ever chapter. Now the question been wondering is when will they met? Will Demi know who's her biological parent. Will the third child know the truth? Will Patrick pay for what he had done? Stay tune... Add/Like/Respond...**


	4. Chapter 4

**( - if u ever see this, it mean there's a new POV or new set)**

**PREV.**_ A brief information of Devonne and Demetria_

* * *

Hi my name is Dallas and I've been living at Milan for almost the rest of my life. My life seem so perfect until my mother died from cancer a week ago and found a horrid truth about my dad and my identity, but for now lets focus on my mom. I love her dearly and even she was not my biological mother, she treated me as her own. She was the one that I could tell all my secret and show my emotions to, she was like my best friend to me and now she's dead. I miss her a ton. Memory goes and I despise my father by not showing love toward her like a husband should be, but he was still my father. He treated me with care and love, he treated me as his own child. We knew about Dianna, but he married her for god sake. Also I have a little brother, Jake, and when my mother died I promise to take care of him and I will. So that's it you all have to know for now. I was a happy child until this very own day. Now I'm confuse and lost.

* * *

**Chapter 1?**

Today Wilmer visit my house and invite my brother and I to a party to the new disney star he met. He told us all anout her, he told us how fun and beautiful she was. He also told us that she kinda look like me. When my brother, Justin, heard about this he was so proud to say no one was more prettier than I am. I wanted to smack him in the head, he always embarrass me in front of people. I know he is my brother and he love me, but can he keep his mouth shut. Wilmer, Justin and I talk for hours, but he needed to leave and ask if we were going or not. And of course Justin automatically said yes cause he love to party and wanted to see the girl Wilmer's falling in love with even if he was denying it. But I said maybe. I didn't want to bother them when I get weak because of my illness and wanted to go home early knowing there's a high chance I will, but knowing my brother he will drag me. About an hour before the party, Justin had pursued me to go. He said with a puppy dog face " I want to show Wilmer and other that no one is much beautiful than my Demibear plus mom and dad is not here. What if something happen to you. I don't trust our helper. Please pumpkin, please come." I laugh at him knowing how silly he was and knowing he got me with his puppy dog face. I walk out the door with him and yeah I walk out the door not caring how I look. What's the point, I like people to like me as me, not a walking Barbie who need to look pretty every party. We rode together with his gold car which I don't get why he is so obsess with gold. And the party here we go.

* * *

I know it short but ohh well... Will Dementia and Devonne will meet? Who knows? BTW sorry I updated so long... Due to school and focus more on my other book Royal (which I hope you try) but now I will update this regularly but not as much as Royal... Please show some love, I truly appreciate it...


End file.
